I found you Again
by keiLuvsme
Summary: Sasuke lost his memories then he saw Naruto after years,will the heart remember...will the heart recognise the love they shared?...Sasu x Naru ...slight Shino x Kiba
1. prologue

WARNING: BOY X BOY SasuNaru Pair

Prologue:

"_Sasuke!..." Naruto shouted waking up next to his lover .Bleeding. Then he remember they've been on a party then sasuke let him drive because of the next thing Naruto knew they got hit by a truck._

Hospital...

" How are ya? " Itachi asked Naruto they both seated on the white chair outside the ER.

Naruto got bruises and scratches on his arm and face but—

" Sasuke " Naruto said with his voice trembling

Itachi sat properly.

" The doctor said he'll be fine. He got some bruises and scratches too the doctors are still having some test with him ... you should rest too that boy doesn't want you to see like this I'm sure of that " Itcahi said with a low but clear voice

" I want to see him " Naruto said still trembling...

Itachi was about to open his mouth to speak but Fugaku Uchiha together with his wife arrive Sasuke's parents. The two of them stood up.

" What happened ?" Fugaku said. With worried voice.

" Dad...car accident " Itcahi answered

Before Fugaku could talk back the doctors came out...

" Doc, how's my son? " Fugaku asked

" Come on to his room I'll let you see him then I'll explain " The Doctor said

They entered the room where Sasuke were ... Naruto can't stop his tears from falling down.

" He got some bruises,scrathes,no serious broken part of the body he'll be fine and will wake up soon " that's all the doctor said then he got out the room

They all waited for Sasuke to wake up...

Mikoto saw Naruto seating near the bed holding the other boy's hand

" Hey " She said wanting the boy to notice her existence

Naruto look at her helplessly ...

" Don't worry Naruto he'll wake up soon "

" Yeah " Naruto tears fall down again

The two of them are not talking, they just stared at Sasuke's face...Then Naruto felt Sasuke's finger...slowy moving...Naruto looked at Mikoto she smiled then she called Fugaku,Itachi and the Doctor.

" He's awake " She told them

Happily they all got inside the room...

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, opening his mouth to say something...

" Where am I? "

" What's happening Doctor , why can't he remember? " Itachi asked

" He have Amnesia ...but don't worry sooner or later he'll slowly remember everything " the doctor answered

" _Amnesia ? " Naruto asked himself _

" Who are you...you're holding my hands " Sasuke slowly asked Naruto...the question bring Naruto back to life...he slowly pulled his hand separating it to Sasuke's

Don't know who to react his feeling were terribly hurt his lover barely don't know who he is.

" Uhmm " But seems like he can't find the answered

'_How can I answer sush a question...' Naruto asked himself_

" Sasuke.I'm Itachi your brother...and he's –"

" He's Naruto one of your friends " Fugaku said, cutting off Itachi

" Darling, I'm Mikoto your mother, this is Fugaku your father " Mikoto introduce

Naruto look at Fugaku...helplessly

'_why did he said that'_

" Let's let him rest for a while " the Doctor said

Before Naruto could step back he look at Sasuke again the same as Sasuke look at him too...

He can't help his tears to fall down...he covered his mouth so that his sob won't the that obvious.

He ran out of the room leaving Sasuke with the question look onthe face.

In the other side Sasuke look at Naruto completely not remembering anything. He's worried about the other boy, he can sense it there's something about the blonde and he also feel the lonely,worried,sad and afraid feelings behind those big blue eyes...Why can't he remember...

Naruto sat outside the room,Fugaku sat beside him...

" I'm sorry about the scene a while ago. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling Naruto but—" Fugaku stooped ,Naruto look at him.

"Naruto I know you love my son...He loves you too, but things are different now...he have amnesia don't know when will his memories will come back...when he got out of here I want him to start a new life again maybe this time...he'll found his way to what he really should be into this world, for his own good...And I can't just tell him he got into a relationship with a guy..." Fugaku paused for a minute

'_what is he talking about' Naruto thought_

"Naruto please understand ... maybe the two of you is not really for each other."Fugaku said,he saw hurt feelings into those blue eyes.

He doesn't know what to do...Sasuke can't remember him, now he boy's father wants him gone in Sasuke's side. For good?...even though he don't understand ... but for Sasuke's own good for the better he is ready to let go._ For Sasuke._

" Can I see him...for the_ last_ time? " Naruto ask him

The old man smiled, not the happy smile but the understanding smile.

"Alright, he's sleep though"

Naruto entered the room...

He leaned closer to Sasuke gave the other guy a goodbye kiss on the lips.

'_Sasuke,I love you...' _

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1

_After 3 years..._

" Naruto can you bring the list of the flower deliveries you " Kiba said to his friend

" Yeah...coming..." He replied

23 years old Uzumaki Naruto works on a flower shop that one of his best friends Inuzuka Kiba runs...

Naruto get the clipboard and walks to the cashier area...

" Here it goes...Kiba " handing the clipboard to his friend

" So...do we have another delivery today? " Naruto asked

" Yes...of course were the mumber one flower shop in town." Kiba laugh

" So where is this ? "

" uhmm, let's see...Uchiha Ressidence " Kiba said looking on the screen, then to his friend

Naruto Froze...

" U-Uchiha? " Naruto said trembling

" Yes, from Mr. Fugaku Uchiha to Mrs. Mikoto U..chiha " Kiba saw sadness into Naruto's eyes

He remembered his friend's story about the youngest Uchiha...

" Naruto , are you okay ? , maybe I should give this delivery to one of our staff " kiba said standing

" Wait,kiba...It's okay I can manage this...It's been three years " Naruto said trying to regain his self confidence

" Naruto, you don't have to do that, if you're not ready it's okay " the other boy trying to convince him.

" Kiba...can't you hear me...I said I'm fine I can handle this okay " Naruto faked a smile

" Now give me the flower and the address "

_Meanwhile at Sasuke's office_

Sasuke seems like to be daydreaming still thinking about the blond boy on the hospital that time.

It's been bothering him , since that day the blond didn't come back anymore...

He have this feeling that-

" Hey , quit your daydreaming at work " Shino told him

" I wasn't daydreaming , I was thinking..."

" About him...again " Shino asked

" This feeling won't go away the feeling that...I've seen him before...the feeling that I know who he is but...urghh...I just can't remember..." Sasuke exclaimed

Sasuke and Shino became friends because they work on the same company,they are on the same department...their office were on the same floor too.

" Shino...I wanna find this guys...I already know that I need to find him but these past years I've been busy...Now I've already adjust about the company and almost all the things I want to know who is this person that keeps on bothering me for the past three whole years..." Sasuke said with full determination and confident

" Well isn't that your inlove with this person that's why...I mean love at first sight? " shino said

" Idon't know..." Sasuke blushed but he didn't let his friend to see it...

Sasuke look at his wristwatch it's already six pm

" I need to go...It's my parent's anniversary today " Sasuke said,picking up his coat and bag

" Okay...see you tomorrow " Shino bid him goodbye

_At Uchiha Residence_

"'Uchiha residence" Naruto murmured

He ring the doorbell...

Suprised Itachi Opened the gate...

" Yes ? " the older boy questioned

" F-Flower Delivery Sir..." Naruto said

Naruto avoid eye contact to Itachi...but the older guy keep on finding a way so that their eye meet.

Finally Itachi seems to know who he is...

"N-Naruto? " Itachi exclaimed

Not wanting to show his face but, but it's already too late...he decided to lift his face up.

'_You can do this,Naruto'_ he told himself

" I'm delivering the flowers Sir...can you please sign here " Naruto said with a pure voice

Itachi was surprised but he didn't show it...He sign it then Naruto trun then walk away to the motorcycle.

" Hey..., wait Na—" Itachi was cut off by the horn of the car...

Naruto looked back he saw the car, then the driver it was him. Sasuke ,the car's window is open though.

Afraid. He start the motorcycle immediately then in a minute he's gone to that place...

_Inside the Uchiha Ressidence..._

" Hey,mom I got flowers from dad to you " Itachi held the flowers on his mom's arms

" Thanks " Mikoto said to him

" So... what is it mom what is the letter all about?" Sasuke asked excitedly

Mikoto giggled

" He said...he'll be here soon 'Happy Anniversary' "

" That's sweet mom" Itachi said

" Yeah " Mikoto agree

Not long Uchiha Family is complete, they had dinner happily, but Itcahi seems to be bothered by something...actaully by someone...that's why he decide to tell it to Sasuke he knew that his brother won't finally be happy as long as he didn't know the truth about Naruto.

_That night at the balcony..._

" Hey." Itachi called him out

" Hey " he called back

" I heard you're still finding the guy " Itachi started

" Well , father said he's my friend if he's really my friend why would he disappear just like that "

" Do you really want to find him? " Itachi asked obviously

" Hell, yeah " Sasuke answered

Itachi gave him an address of a flower shop? _'why flower shop' _

" Are you sure this will help? " Sasuke ask nervously

" Yeah , go there tomorrow" Then Itachi bid him good night.

Sasuke look once again

_Meanwhile at the flower shop._

" so tell me about it " Kiba excitedly asked

" what should I say, nothing happened " Naruto said with low voice

" Naruto... I know something happened , you just won't tell me " Kiba pouted

" Okay...His older brother saw me, I saw Sasuke too but he did not see me "

Naruto said looking straight to Kiba's eyes

"And?" kiba asked wanting to hear more

"And that's all " Naruto answered.

" Not fiar " Kiba said , locking the glass door and putting the sign _'closed'_

" Good night, Kiba" Naruto smiled

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

...urgh...I have to wait until morning so I can write again...here's the next part though... :)

Keep thinking if the address his brother gave him would make any sense. Sasuke drag Shino to the Flower shop...

" Do you really need me to come with you?..." Shino asked looking at Sasuke's eyes...scary...serious eyes...

" Well...okay...all I ever want to say is you can do this yourself Sasuke..." Shino said

" Do you still need your job Shino ?"

Shino laugh nervously...

" .he...Right I'll go with ya"

" Naru-chan... you have a very cute and handsome visitor " Sakura declared...

Naruto and Shino looked at each other...with big question mark on their faces...

" Good Afternoon Sir...I'm can I do for you.?" Naruto said not knowing who's in front of him...

But then he opened his eyes...Shocked...He saw _Sasuke..._

He can't believe what on earth is happening , he can't even talk...

" So you are Naruto...I'm Sasuke and this is my friend Shino I remember you at the hospital and—"

Naruto is looking right into those eyes ...

" ...Can we talk ? " The older guy asked

"Uhmm...I-I-I still h-have w-work . S-Sir."Naruto said trying so hard to keep those unnecessary feelings...

Looking disappointed Sasuke still didn't show it...

Then Kiba entered the Shop. He himself was shocked...

'_What the hell is happening here in my shop' Kiba silently asked himself _

" Whoa. Naruto is he the Sasuke guy you used to tell me...You didn't tell me he's this handsome and—" Kiba was cut off by Naruto's hand on his mouth.

Sasuke turn to face Naruto...with question mark on his face...

" Y-You Know me?..." Sasuke's Face glow

Naruto let out a nervous laugh but he didn't show it to them...

".ha...I'm sorry S-Sir my friend is just daydreaming.."Naruto said pushing Sasuke and Shino out of the shop

"Bye Sir H-Have a good day"

When Naruto finally manage to push the two guys outside the shop He let out a big sigh... he entered the shop again and give Kiba a deathly glare. He walk Slowly to Kiba...

" I'm s-sorry , Naru-chan I didn't mean to say it out loud like that I-I'm just surprised that he finally found you...aren't you happy..." Kiba said then he put his arms around Naruto's neck...

"Maybe he remembered _you_ "...Kiba said slowly

Naruto really hoped that...that thing would happen but it didn't.

" If he remembered me, why did he ask if I know him...isn't that obvious..."Naruto lose hope again

" Oh! No my great friend Naruto...uhmm..Let's see next time he would come here you should tell him the truth..." Kiba said getting back to work...

The blonde is still quite...thinking what is the right thing to do next...

'_Sasuke has a better life now...He's out of my reach now...I'm afraid were not the same as we used to be...I can't tell him...I-I just can't ' Naruto thought_

" Did you see that Shino...I knew it , he know who I was..." Sasuke said happily

" Well , you're right...But did you see the guy next to him...hot " Shino exclaimed

Sasuke just chuckled...

" You know Sasuke if he really knew who you were, why is his expression like that...like he's so afraid to see you , like he just saw a ghost." Shino said...

Sasuke know that his friend is right...but he also doesn't know why

Sasuke drop Shino on the train station...

" Thanks for today Shino...you can take the day off tomorrow..." Sasuke said

" R-Really... thanks Sasuke..." Shino exclaimed

" Hey...Did you see him? " surprise , Sasuke almost jump when he hear his brother's voice

" Yeah " Sasuke let out a sigh

"Well...? Did you talk to him? "Itachi asked again

" Uhmm...No,but I will soon " Sasuke replied

" That's good. Good luck. I hope meeting with him again would answer a lot of your questions...Oh and Dad need you to be with him at the lunch meeting tomorrow " Itcahi said

" What! I have something to do and—"

" G'Night" His brother left the room

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 guys! J J

"Oh My Gosh! " Kiba exclaimed

Naruto and Sakura rush to the counter area...

" What the hell Kiba! " Naruto said looking at his friend who is looking at the entrance...

Naruto look at the entrance and surprised to find Shino there...

" Hi! " Shino greet them

" Hey " Naruto said

" What are you doing here ?" the blonde asked

" I'm just picking up Kiba " Shino replied

" Kiba? " Sakura curiously asked

" Oh!" Naruto exclaimed

" Bye, Guys see ya later " Kiba said

Then in a minute Kiba and Shino is already out the shop...

Sakura looked at Naruto

" I guess it's guys the two of us today,huh? " Sakura said

"Yeah I guess so since Kiba has a date with that Shino guy, well Kiba is old enough " Naruto said smiling at Sakura...

" I just wonder when those two become so close " Sakura leaned against the door

" Yeah ... too fast " Naruto agree

Kiba was gone all day and maybe Shino drive him home so Sakura and Naruto close the shop they decided to eat some ramen before separating towards their own paths home...Sakura saw Tall guy infront of the store...Naruto look at that direction to it was Sasuke...

' _What is he doing here' Naruto asked himself_

Soon Sasuke walk towards them...

" Hey " Sasuke greet them...

" Hi " Sakura greet back

" What are you doing here ? " Naruto asked bitterly

Sakura was shocked about the bitter attitude of Naruto, the guy would never act like that...

" I'm here to invite Naruto for dinner if that's ok? " Sasuke said

Naruto was shocked he can't be alone with Sasuke...He don't want to...but before he could refuse Sakura agree...

" Yes...I think that would be okay...right Naru-chan" Sakura said smiling at him

Naruto look at him...

" But I thought—"

" Maybe next time...I remember I still have something to do , bye guys " After she said that Sakura was gone by flash

That leaves Sasuke and Naruto alone...They stare at each other... Then Naruto broke the silence

" I-I guess it's fine " Naruto declared

" Okay " Sasuke smiled and open the passenger's seat for the younger guy.

'_He smiled' Naruto thought_

Naruto can't take it they've been silence ever since the engine start

" So..Mr.-?" Naruto asked pretending he doesn't know about Sasuke

Sasuke chuckled

" You know it , Uchiha "

" okay , where—" Naruto start to ask

" Saskue. Can you please call me Sasuke "

" Alright then, Sasuke where are we going? " Naruto asked

"...Restaurant for Dinner..." Sasuke look at him "Don't worry we won't be far" Sasuke smiled at him...

Naruto blush and turn his head to the side to face the window ... After all these years...He saw Sasuke smiled at him _again_ ... He can't find the way to describe the feeling to see the one he love over three long years...

They got to the restaurant... _'looks expensive'_ Naruto thought...He pulled Sasuke's sleeve...

Sasuke look at him and laugh...

" Don't laugh at me..." Naruto said

" Don't worry my treat "

They sat near the glass window on the second floor...

Sasuke look at Naruto he notice the the blonde is not comfortable.

" Hey...Do you want to transfer somewhere? " He asked

Naruto look t him surprise

" N-No...p-please doesn't mind me...but are you sure you like to treat me in a place like this, it looks like very expensive." Naruto said

But he just heard Sasuke laugh...He gives him a deathly glare

" Sorry, but don't get me wrong I just want to know you more " Sasuke said

" You drag me here just to know more about me, you should have just ask me " Naruto said

"No please , let's just stay here and you can tell me about yourself " Sasuke suggest

Naruto look at him he saw pleading in his eyes...he felt his heart tighten

" Alright " Naruto gave up

The waiter take their orders and it came soon...Sasuke stare at Naruto, the blonde notice it immediately though...

" What are you staring at...?" Naruto asked him,Sasuke just chuckled

" I just wanna ask you so many things but I guess later " Sasuke take a bite

" Uhmm...why don't you start asking then I would answer it one by one " Naruto said smiling at him

Sasuke stared at him, he smiled

" I remember ... It was you on the h-hospital that day I since I woke up after that you never came again then different kind of questions appeared on my mind. Such as who is he, why is he crying , why is he holding my hands and then I really feel that...that you know me so deeply...and I also know who you are but I just can't remember...so please tell me... d-do you know me?" Sasuke asked

Naruto was surprised, he don't know if he should answer or if he could there's so many emotions in his mind , in his heart right now... and if he's ready to tell Sasuke the truth...

Then moments past Naruto stood up then imadiately leave Saskue on the was shocked he didn't know he would hurt the blonde's feelings this much...he immediately pay the bill then ran after naruto.

Sasuke manage to catch Naruto's arm to stop him from walking...They are both breathing hardly.

The raven haired guy turn Naruto to face him...when they are finally face to face he saw Naruto crying he felt like his heart is shattered to million pieces...to see the blonde cry...it seems like he can't take it...

"N-Naruto ? " Sasuke asked with low voice

Naruto wipe his tears and lift his head...to see Sasuke

" Listen , I-I don't know you or anything okay...maybe you're just mistaken " Naruto said

" N-No you're lying , you were there that day I still remember that face of yours crying please you got to help me I just wanna know who you really are..." Sasuke pleaded him

Naruto laugh

" You really wanna know huh? "

Naruto stopped for a minute...

" I'm the person you promised to be with, I'm the goddamn person who drove that car the night of your accident. I'm the reason you've got an amnesia...h-hope your happy now " Naruto said then he .fast as he could.

Sasuke was left standing there ... shocked...

TBC..


	5. Chapter 4 end

Chapter 4

Yay...

_Uchiha Residence...-Sasuke's room_

Don't know what time it is...but he can feel the rays of sunshine on his skin...so bright, so warm...lying there seems like he doesn't have any life after he heard Naruto's confession , he don't know what should be his next step...

Then he heard the door opened ...

" Wake up, you coward " He heard Itachi scolded him

" What your problem huh? " Sasuke answered back

" The problem is you, you lost Naruto ones...Do you want to lose him again..." Itachi sigh

" You...you know what to do but here you are lying in your bed doing nothing how can you bring back what you lost if you're being a coward " Itachi said with low and pleasing voice

" He did tell me some things but still not clear " Sasuke sigh

Itachi look at him for a minute...

" What? " Sasuke breathe out

" Since Naruto already told you, I have something to tell you too. "

Itachi sat on the rocking chair near the balcony...

" That night you were on the party with Naruto since you are drunk as hell he decided to drive you here, then in a minute your car was hit by a truck who beat the red light. then in a minute you are in the hospital the doctor said you have an amnesia..." Itachi leaned back his head then he closes his eyes like he is only telling a story. " you forget about yourself, you forget about us, you forget about Naruto The most important person in your life that time...the two of you really love each other like there's no tomorrow. Then father told me he talk to Naruto so that your situation will be more easier because that you won't ask more questions about him, father told Naruto to stay away from you for the best. and he did...thinking that it would be the best for the both of you..." Itachi opened his eyes and look straight at Sasuke's eyes

That time all the young Uchiha's worries and fears seems to be swept away...his face lighten up and he got up from bed and go the bathroom to get cleaned up.

" Hey don't think it's free all the things I told you has a price to pay " Itachi smiled

Then he saw Sasuke smiled too.

" Whatever " Sasuke left the room then

Itachi stood up and look at the beautiful sky...

" _You deserve it "_ he murmured

Sasuke went to the shop but the blonde wasn't there so Kiba gave him the address of Naruto's apartment...

He knocks...

Naruto opened it immediately then he saw Sasuke right there infront of his door smiling at him... the blonde close the door as fast as he could but Sasuke stopped it. Then he entered the house...

" Hey.I wanna talk " Sasuke started

" Talk?, Talk about what " Naruto said bitterly

" About us " Sasuke said walking straight to Naruto

" Us? There's no us " Naruto keep on stepping back

" Really?... Naruto I have an amnesia but who told you I wasn't able to know the truth..." Poor Naruto there's no space where he can step back now.

" The first time I saw you back there on the hospital when you were crying I know there's something special about you isn't there.?" Sasuke question then he lift arms and his hands pressed on the wall in that way Naruto has nowhere to go.

Naruto was surprised by the sudden action...He gulped

" Y-You knew it ?" Naruto asked

Sasuke laugh...and hug him

"No, My brother Itachi tells me all about it...he's kind isn't he...Don't worry all you have to do is to surrender..." Sasuke grinned

Naruto laugh nervously...

"D-Don't be full of yourself, out of my place now and don't ever show yourself to me " Naruto yelled...wanting to escape from Sasuke's embrace...

But Sasuke won't let him escape this time...

" Are you worry about my dad , honey ?,well I'm telling you I won't let him separate us again, I promise so give up already your making unreasonable reasons."

Sasuke said making small kisses on Naruto's neck...while his other hand unbuttoned the blonde's shirt

" S-Sasu-...p-ple-ase s-stop d-doing t-this " Naruto tried again to escape from Sasuke's strong embrace

Sasuke stopped kissing him, but he didn't let go

" No. I won't ever let you go not now, not ever ...I Love you,Naruto maybe I don't remember all about you,so please let yourself be at my side I know you're hurting these past three years but I'm here now you can stopped being stubborn I wanna hear it from you...so please tell me...tell me you love me and won't ever leave my side...know that I know you I won't let you leave me alone _again..._please tell me ..." Sasuke said with low voice burrying his face on Naruto's shoulder...

Naruto...cried...why does it have to be this long before these thing happens he waited and longed for this moment where Sasuke would hug him again and he would hug him back...He really love him and he think he can't let go now...Sasuke is the one who's pleading him...

He hug Sasuke back and the older guy could feel that...Sasuke kiss him but didn't broke the embrace he want to feel Naruto...closer to him...the blonde moaned on how the kiss was...it was amazing Naruto can't find the word to describe it...lips to lips then tongue to tongue...they were catching their breath when Sasuke broke the kiss...

" Naruto " The raven haired guy look at him

" Naruto... I-I want to hear it...f-from you...Tell me how much you love me " Sasuke breath out...

Naruto look straight at those eyes...he could see the warm feeling , the happy feeling , the content feeling , He, himself is also happy...He can't hide it anymore because his feeling the same.

" S-Sasuke...I-I love you s-so m-much " At last Sasuke heard him said it...

" I-I don't want t-to l-leave you but told m-myself It's f-for the best and I-I'm v-very sorry for t-that , f-forgive me S-Sasuke" Naruto said between tears...

Sasuke could only smile...

" Of course I forgive you...and promise me you won't ever leave me no matter what happens "

Sasuke kiss him on his forehead...Naruto could only smile...At last his with Sasuke now...he felt safe and content.

" I promise. " Naruto smile

They hug not wanting to let go of each other...

" I love you,Naruto " Sasuke said...Happily

" I love you too,Sasuke " Naruto replied...Happily


End file.
